Mischief Night
by mysterious victoria
Summary: When there's Mischief Night for the Marauders, there's bound to be something going on. Whether it's pranking Snape, or perhaps different students, maybe even teachers, James Potter is always surrounded by his mates. However, he is going to find out that his best friend might be more than he thought on this Mischief Night.


**Hey guys! I haven't written in ages on here, this proves I'm trying my very best with my very demanding school. So, I find this SO out of my normal pairings, but I guess have to give a HUGE thank you to Marauding Mara for her oneshot that is between Mary (her OC) and James Potter. If you haven't read it, you should, I find it quite funny and cute; most of her stories are really awesome – I advise you should go read them. **

**Anyhow, it's James/OC (obviously) but there is a background to my OC. AnimalAddictions and I are – in the hopefully nearby future – going to co-write story involving the Marauders and their 6****th**** year, but through the POVs of two girls. One of the girls is Isabella (you're gonna have to read for a brief description) and she is the main girl in this oneshot. This takes place in their ****5****th**** year! **

**So, I hope you all enjoy my oneshot – and I dedicate it to Marauding Mara!**

**Mischief Night**

The date was October 30 of 1975. Mischief night. And what were the Marauders doing? Not pranking; talk about a first. The whole Gryffindor house had convinced Professor Dumbledore _and_ Professor McGonagall for a Mischief Night party, almost like a Halloween party. You could dress up, dress down, or just wear your uniform, for once the teachers didn't care. So, back to the Marauders; usually this was there night to cause mischief and put their pranking skills to a max for the holiday. But no, they were going to the party, not ruin it. For once. They were all in the Great Hall, which was where the party was, all except for James Potter. He was sitting, waiting, for Lily Evans to come out of the dorm. He had been waiting for about ten to twenty minutes. He was about to get up and even try to just go into the girls dorm, when a voice came, "Oi Prongs!"

James turned to his best friend Sirius Black who was running into the common room. He was in a blue and white striped button shirt with a white wife beater underneath. From the looks of it, James assumed that he had just ran up the stairs noticing he wasn't there, so stopped dancing or snogging with his latest girlfriend to get him to come down.

"What's wrong Padfoot?" James asked with a confused look.

"Merlin, Izzy – she can dance, mate." Sirius said smiling, bent over trying to regulate his breathing as some hair fell in front of his grey eyes. James raised his eyebrows and gave a chuckle. "Come down and have fun. I mean, Evans will leave once you leave." James didn't think of that; he shrugged.

"Okay Padfoot,"

"But I warned you – Iz is dancing with plenty of guys." Sirius said jokingly as they started to walk downstairs to the Hall. James laughed. "I swear, I don't know why she's like this now – around us."

"What's that supposed to mean Padfoot?" James asked mocking defensively.

"She is – uh, what's the word I'm looking for – _flirtatious_." Sirius explained while he waggled his eyebrows. James shook his head,

"Of course, you'd be the only one to notice that Padfoot." James said as Sirius laughed heartily. "What music are they playing?" They could clearly hear the music it was that loud.

"Who knows; they have wizarding music, they've got muggle music. They've got every piece of music possible." Sirius explained, which James laughed at as they entered.

"Where is the Iz-meister anyway?" James asked peering over the crowds, going on his tip-toes.

"Right there mate," Sirius pointed to the very middle of the room, and there she was.

James was staring at her like if she was Lily Evans. Her straight brown hair was bouncing as she danced, and with a smile on her face, she turned to James and Sirius as if she felt their presence in the room. James never did notice how beautiful she was. Well, he could see every reason why, she was his best girl_friend_; they never went out because it just seemed like it was the most outrageous thought in the world. It almost seemed like they were breaking the law it was that crazy of a thought. Even though the group had already done that . . . . Anyhow, she was the female Marauder; they were like brothers . . . and sister. The point was they were all a big family, the five of them. Isabella, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. It would probably seem too awkward for them. When he first met her, she was nothing compared to what she is now.

In their first year, she was a very skinny girl, almost anorexic with exceedingly messy hair. Now she was a very lean girl, just the right size in James's point of view or any guy's point of view when he thought of it. Her now stick straight hair and smile complimented her chestnut eyes that usually had a hint of green in them. He smiled at her, and she returned it and continued dancing. She was wearing her uniform except she wasn't wearing socks and shoes; black flip-flops had replaced them . . . . which showed her calves and legs, which James noticed were in absolutely great condition . . . . Was he really that blind to see her beauty after all these years? Or was he just that focused on winning Lily's heart? He could remember when Sirius dared to ask the question if any of them would date her; he had said no, he remembered that. There was nothing against her, but she was like a sister he never had. Remus said if it weren't for his problem, he most likely would. Sirius shrugged; he would and he wouldn't. Like James, she was his sister, but he admitted that she was hot. Peter just flushed a very deep red. "–Prongs? Oh Prongs!"

"Hm?" James turned to Sirius who simply shook his head.

"We gotta find Moony and Wormtail." James shrugged. They went around the Hall to find Remus and Peter sitting a table with Isabella talking animatedly. Isabella was sitting with one leg folded over the other, and she was smiling while Remus explained the incident with Snape that they recently had because she could not go due to the influenza and was stuck in the Hospital Wing. She just had gotten out this morning, and they had absolutely no classes with her today, so they could not tell her until now.

"–But yeah, that's Evans, always standing up for Snivellus." Isabella finished as the two other Marauders arrived at their table. James sat in between Peter and Isabella, and Sirius sat by Remus, but next to Isabella.

"Hey Iz, haven't seen you all day." Sirius said wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"I know tell me about it; don't ever catch the flu – any of you." She pointed a warning finger at all of them. "I never _ever _want to get that _again_." She reached in the platter on their table, grabbed a piece of chocolate, and plopped it in her mouth. They chuckled and laughed little.

"Iz, I didn't have a clue that you could dance that well." Sirius taunted smirking. Isabella merely shrugged.

"You just haven't noticed I'm guessing because I have danced before." Isabella countered. Sirius shook his head and leaned back into his chair. "I'm in the mood for another dance now; who wants to join me?" Isabella looked around the group as she stood up. James now stood up.

"I, unlike some other people," He eyed Sirius who shrugged and shook his head. "Will not judge how you dance, and I would be honoured to dance with you." James bowed and held out his arm proudly as he flashed his famous smile, which made his admirers go weak at the knees. Izzy smiled widely and took his arm, and they ran out into the crowd.

"You know how to dance right Prongs?" Isabella asked as they found a spot.

"There was a specific way to dance?" James asked preposterously, which made Isabella smile and laugh heartily.

"No; I just don't us to look like idiots." Isabella answered, which made James gape. She laughed, but James realized that he liked the way she had said 'us' . . . while referring to them. They had started dancing to the song "Waterloo" from Abba. James spun Isabella a couple times during the song while they were dancing, and the two did some dance moves to show off, but towards the end of the song, they had become the main attraction of a large group of people, who were watching them dance. Isabella moved her hips from side, which received a couple wolf whistles, and James, out of nowhere started dancing the swing. Isabella, not sure of what exactly to do, followed along. The two did swing until the song had faded away. The crowd clapped at James and Isabella who smiled and laughed.

"Prongs, what was that?" Isabella asked.

"That, my good friend, was the swing." James replied very simply. She laughed as they went to eat.

The party went on, and it turned out to be a load of fun, with or without Lily Evans. So far, he was happier than he had been all week with Lily. It was up until of the slow songs was he having a good time. He was walking around and talking with the other Marauders, talking about a possible prank when Sirius saw Lily, slow dancing, _with Severus Snape_. In the farthest corner of the room, hidden from everyone else, they were _dancing_. James did notice, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He couldn't believe that _that_ redhead was _slow dancing_ with Snivellus. He stormed off rather quickly just enough for his heart to break a second time. But this pain seemed to hurt him twice as more. It was Isabella, and she was slow dancing with Hufflepuff's Prefect, John Nathans. She looked extremely happy in the shyest way possible, and he looked the same. James really stormed off this time, except he went outside and the other Marauders didn't dare follow him. Once the song ended, Isabella went back to her friends and noticed immediately James wasn't there.

"Where's Prongs?" Isabella asked. Sirius gave her a look. "What? What did I do?"

"He saw Evans dancing with Snivellus. Kinda stormed out." Sirius explained taking a drink of the punch.

"What? What the hell was _Evans_ dancing with _Snivellus_? Padfoot, where is he?"

"Outside." Sirius replied. Before he could even turn back to her, she was out the Hall doors. He shook his head and looked at Remus. "What is up with her?" He shrugged and sat in his chair.

"Prongs! _Prongs_!" James was walking angrily in front of Isabella who was running out to him in the chilly, fall night. When he heard her voice, he turned around just in time to stop her from falling down on ice. She had slipped, and James ran back to catch her in the knick of time. "Holy crap," Isabella said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Watch it Iz, you have to be careful. For more than one reason." James set her on her feet, and then he continued to walk on.

"You can't talk to me?" Isabella called to him. James turned around and leaned against the wall as she came up to him. "I mean c'mon, Prongs, I know it's bad, but that shouldn't get you down. You _totally _deserve better than Evans." James looked at her queerly as if he never heard come out of her mouth before. "I mean there are girls who could beat Evans by a _mile_ when it comes to relationships or even _liking _you. So I honestly don't see why you fuss over that little princess–"

"Izzy."

"–Because to be honest, she is a spoiled brat; she's get everything she wants–"

"Iz."

"And she can take whatever she wants, and doesn't give a crap if she's hurting other people while she's doing it!"

"IZZY!" Isabella stopped and looked at her friend who seemed shocked and angry beyond belief.

They looked at each other straight in the eyes for what seemed like eternity for them before Isabella or James said anything, "Sorry. I guess I'll leave you then." Isabella eyed him while she turned around and started to walk off. James sighed angrily and ran after her.

"Izzy! _Izzy_!" She turned around in time to be caught up in a huge bear hug from James. She hugged back after a hesitation. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that, it's just . . . I don't even know. She just makes my life more crazy but happier at the same time."

"I can understand James," she muttered quietly. James looked at her for a moment not sure if he heard what she said correctly. If he wasn't mistaken, she called him James, not Prongs, James. Isabella could tell he had noticed it as well. James reached his hand out for her, and to his surprise, she didn't move back or question him in any way, shape, or form. He managed to let his hand move to the back of her neck, which sent shivers down Isabella's spine feeling his soft and cautious touch. She looked downward because she knew James was studying her face curiously.

"Isabella?"

She looked up at him equally surprised that he had called her by her first name. James trusted his instincts and leaned and kissed her. Isabella was shocked at first with eyes wide, but when he started to kiss her softly, she closed her eyes feeling relaxed and responded. James's hands slowly but steadily went around her waist and down to her hips to pull her closer to him, and Isabella's hands crept up his arms to his shoulders to help keep them close. It seemed like an eternity later that they finally broke. Isabella and James were a bit breathless and surprised at what had just happened.

"Wow."

"Yeah,"

"Merlin, Iz, I'm sorry I didn't realize until now."

"Don't worry; I could've waited a bit more. It's only what – fifth year?" James smiled and kissed her again, just a bit more fiercely than before, and Isabella responded just the same.

"Is that why you were so angry with Lily?" James asked.

"Uh yeah!" Isabella answered preposterously. "Like I said – you deserve so much better." James chuckled.

"You mean yourself?" he questioned teasingly.

"Maybe," James laughed as he brought her closer and kissed her. Isabella then ran her hands through his hair looking almost mesmerized by him while smiling. "Godric, you truly do have the messiest hair I've ever seen." She ruffled up his hair more, but James smiled.

"And you've got the smoothest, softest hair I've ever felt." James said running a hand through her hair. Isabella smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He hugged her closer to him, and they swayed in the moonlight.

"Prongs,"

"Hm?" Isabella was looking up at him.

"You wanna prank Snivellus tonight?" Isabella had an evil smile crossing her lips, and soon enough James also had that similar smile.

"What did you have in mind?" She whispered it in his ear, and James started laughing. Once she was done, James looked at her proudly. "Let's go tell the others." The two went in hand-in-hand up until they reached the Marauders. "Hey guys!"

"Prongs, Izzy! We were wondering what was keeping you two." Sirius said.

"We came up with a plan for our good friend Snivellus." Isabella explained proudly.

"And it took you that long to come up with a plan?" Peter asked curiously from behind Sirius. Isabella shrugged.

"It's Mischief Night. Why wouldn't there be some mischief going on?" Behind their backs, Isabella and James intertwined hands as they smiled at their friends and explained the master plan.

**The End!**


End file.
